No More Room In The Oven
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Hinata always saw herself as a proud failure. When her birth control fails on her, she's left when no option but to endure. Losing someone you never knew you loved until their gone is the worst feeling in the world. But, she must endure. No matter what. She must endure. Hina/Kiba
1. Chapter 1

_No More Room in The Oven_

_Chapter One_

_Baked Fish_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fiction. Thank you.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Take a deep breath. Okay, and on my count, push."

She looked up from her protruding belly quickly to give the doctor a shaky nod. Her breath was coming quickly, unsteady.

"Okay, three... Two...one...push!"

"Nyyyyyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhjj FUCK!"

With one push it was all the way out, and finally she could relax. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"Its a girl, do you want to hold her Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes opened slowly, only to widden further. The baby...it...it was a fish. Blue scales twinkled in the florescent lights and a wide mouth gapped as it struggled to breath. That wasn't her baby. Where was her baby?! Hinata did the only thing she could do...she screamed and sat up in her bed.

The lights were off and the curtains bellowed in with the warm summer breeze of the opened window. She wasn't in a hospital. There was no one trying to hand her a fish and most of all, she wasn't pregnant. It was just a dream.

The bluenette swung her feet over the side of the bed and walked over to the window. Her apartment overlooked the entire Konoha village, it was the perfect location to view the village at night. Bracing her hands on the window sill, she took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

The dream probably came from her anxieties from their last mission to wave. They had to help escort a pregnant witness to a capital crime out of harm's way only to have her teammates turn on her at the hands on a very powerful genjutsu. In the end, she and the pregnant woman had to hide in a fish farm for a week before she was able to escort the woman back to wave for the trial. Of course, the only thing that could have hindered them was the woman going into preterm labor and that was exactly what happened. They ended up missing the trial and failing her mission because she had to help deliver the baby in the middle of the forest, just across from The Great Naruto Bridge. Of course Kiba and Shino were released from the genjutsu after they missed trial, and they quickly found her soon after but it was already too late. They had failed their mission.

"Ugh...you okay? What are you doing up? We have to give our report early tomorrow... Today."

Hinata smiled gently to herself before turning to the groggy voice behind her. Sitting up in the bed was her messy chestnut haired teammate still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I had a weird dream. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

The man glared at her, the red triangles on his cheeks curving with his frown. "What was the dream about?"

The woman shrugged wrapping her arms around her waist as she walked back over to the bed. "I was in the hospital..." She started as she sat on the bed. "And the doctor was telling me to push. I was giving birth...and when it came out they said it was a girl...but it wasn't. It was a fish. It was blue and slimy-"

Kiba waved a hand, interrupting her. "Woah, wait. Did you just say a fish?"

"Yes? Why? I told you Yuri and I had to hide in a fish farm remember? " Hinata looked him in the face and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Kibas face drained of color and his eyes looked haunted. "Aren't you supposed to...you know...get your ...you know..."

Hinata blushes hotly. "Y-yes. Tomorrow."

Kiba nodded before laying back down and pulling her with him. "OK. Let's go back to sleep, I'm sure it was nothing.

Hinata nodded and pecked her teammate on the lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too."

With that, Hinata closed her eyes and went right back to sleep.

After the debriefing, Kiba had asked Hinata to go with him to his families house, just for a visit. When they arrived, his mother gave her a big hug before telling them both to sit down at the family dinner table while she prepared tea.

Kiba smiled at her and she blushed softly. Even though they had been together for nearly a year, his smile still made her feel all gooey inside, much unlike Naruto's smile. His hand grasped hers on top of the table and she smiled back at him. "Good thing Hana isn't here today, I was worried she would try pouncing on you again."

"I really don't mind, honestly. It's nice being accepted by your sister in that way."

"If you say so…"

Tsume came back into the room with a tray full of green tea and Daifuku Mochi. She set it on the table before laying the spread out and pouring a cup for the three of them. "So what brings you by today? Its not my birthday is it?"

Kiba scoffed. "No, ma. We came to see what your plans were for founders day?"

"Oh right, Well. You know that your sister and I already paid for a vacation to the Oasis in Suna, we can get refunds at this point. We leave Saturday. Speaking of, would you mind checking up on your grandmother while we're gone, you know how much of a pain in the ass she gets to be when she's lonely and hungry."

"Yeah yeah…"

Tsume took a sip of her tea and a small bite of mochi. "Oh, your grandmother had a dream a few days ago…"

Hinata looked up from her hands, surprised. "Of what?"

"Fish. Two of them."

Kiba put a hand over his face. "Oh god, not her too."

Tsume looked at her son surprised, "Her too? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well…Hinata had a dream that she gave birth to a fish last night."

The woman in mention smiled gently and shook her hands. "But we just got back from a difficult mission involving fish. It was probably nothing."

"Not when my mother dreams of fish too." Tsume pressed her lips together. "Guess you're gonna have to get a pregnancy test then."

**A/N:** Hey guys, looks like I'm back with another True Story then…..Yep, I'm about two months pregnant right about now and I puke up my soul every day. This is rated M because im not going to sugar coat pregnancy. It's not fucking roses and daisys. It's gross and it's not the same for everyone. So if you guys don't like it then too bad. Suck it. No but I really do love you guys. I've had no inspiration to write any of my other fics however so…we shall see how those work out…


	2. Chapter 2

_No More Room in The Oven_

_Chapter 2_

_Braised Chicken_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fic.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she rolled onto her back. Her bladder was entirely too full at...what time was it? She peaked a single eye open to squint at her bedside clock. 3 am. Of course it was. She groaned once more as she sat up, inched her way out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, stopping short to double back and grab the little white and blue box sitting on her night stand.

The moment she sat on the porciline seat, the pressure on her bladder increased by ten. She whispered calming words to her body as she reached for a little paper cup she had sitting on the counter for just the occasion. Her eyes were still blurry, she was still yawning and her body felt heavier than it ever did in her entire life but, when you gotta go-you gotta go. So in the cup she went.

She placed the cup on the floor and finished her buisness in the toilet before picking the little box up and squinting at the fine print. It was simple. Open the package, take out the little eye dropper thing and drop a few drops of her...yeah into it. Then wait. No problem. She yawned once more before following the intructions to the 'T'. Placing the little test down ontop of the bath tub, she wiped her lady bit and pulled her panties back up. After pouring the rest of the cup into the toilet, she flushed and washed her hands. Everything she did seemed to be done in a half sleep, as if it were routine.

She sighed once, three minutes should have been up by now. Looking over at the tub and blinked. Well. She really must have been tired to be seeing doubles. She giggled to herself as she closed her eyes. She thought she saw two pink lines, but that was just crazy. Opening them and looking again, the smile on her face fell. She pushed her bathroom door open and looked at the roused body on her bed.

"K-kiba...Come here..."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, he hated being woken up. Period. She knew that but...she had to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "What? Seriously? Why are you even up?"

"Kiba. Please." She begged, her voice taking on a higher pitch.

He was silent as she followed her into the bathroom and when she pointed at the little test he shrugged. "How many lines does it have?"

"Two. That's good right?"

Oh god.

She backed up against the wall, her breath all the sudden coming so much faster.

Oh. God.

She slid down the wall untill her butt touched the ground.

OH. GOD.

She was pregnant.

* * *

The next morning she visited Sakura who ordered a blood test to be sure. Her HcG levels were at 1190. Normal for her 4th week of pregnancy. So, in the end, the blood test was positive as well. Sakura said the results would be sent directly to Tsunade as proof of pregnancy and that she would be taken off the roster for active duty, effective immediately.

Unless she said otherwise...Abortion was not unheard of in most shinobi villages and many kunnoichi had taken that route, of course it was during times of duress, but it was still not unheard of...

She didn't know.

She was raised to cherish the miracle of life and childbirth, but her mother died attempting to give life to her still-born brother. Did she really want to go through the same pain, to suffer the same fate? Besides, she was only 20 years old, barely had enough money saved up to pay for her rent for the next two months and now she would have to be assigned a civilian job while her teammates and former classmates risked their lives to ensure the safety of the village...how could she do this to them? How could she sit safely at home and just wait for Kiba to come home, not knowing whether or not he was okay. She just couldn't...It wasn't a part of her plan.

What would she do now?

* * *

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

Hinata sipped through the straw of her tapioca tea loudly, too preoccupied to care about the raised eyebrows around her. Having lunch with her sister wasn't really a planned thing but...Really she was the only one she was able to talk to about it. The only one who knew and empathized with her. She peaked up at her sister from behind her bangs and shrugged.

"I don't know. I...can't keep it..."

Her sister was silent but she could see the anger in the way her eye brows inched toward each other and how the corners of her lips twiched subtly. Nothing more was said untill the waiter came to take their meal orders. "Yes, I'll have the sashimi platter and my sister will have the_ braised chicken__ because she _is the most brazen chicken i have ever met. I mean seriously, have you no shame? Abortion is more shameful than carrying to term! What will you tell future suitors? Huh? That you were once pregnant but everything is okay now because you never had the child?! What would father say about you?! What would Priestess Shinra say, my gods Hinata have you thought about anything that has come out of your mouth?!"

The waiter coughed and shuffled nervously. "Erm, ma'am...We don't serve Braised Chicken."

Hanabi turned to the waiter with a glare. "Don't you think I know that, I come here every week, I think i'd know whats on the menu!"

The eldest Hyuga sighed softly and looked back down at the table. "Hanabi, please..."

"How could you be such a coward."

Hinata's eyes snapped back up to her sister whose eyes held tears that would never fall. Hanabi bit her lip to keep them at bay before turning to the waiter and ordering her sister a salad and soup. The waiter hurried away, glad to be out of the line of fire.

Hanabi opened her napkin and laid it across her lap, smoothing the fabric with her fingers. "I, myself, could never have a child. I'd only screw it up. Hinata...You...You are better than me. Don't let fear be the reason you get rid of what could be the most beautiful child anyone could ever bring into this world. Mother wouldn't have wanted you to be afraid because of her. She'd want you to be stronger than her. She'd want you to do better."

Hinata nodded slowly, leaning against the table only to jump back and hiss in pain.

Hanabi reached forward in surprise. "What?! What's wrong?!"

Hinata pouted pitifully. "My boobs hurt really bad..."

* * *

A/N: I got some amazing reviews yesterday and it made me so happy that I just HAD to write another chapter. Thank you all for the well wishes and congratulations. I love you guys so much! Remember, these are all true events, tweaked a bit to fit the plot and such. I did contemplate abortion, sometimes when my morning sickness is really bad, I still do, but chances are I'll be carrying to term. I still have my mother of course, but my mother is the main reason I was afraid of having children. Once again, I love you guys and I hope to hear from you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

No More Room in The Oven

Chapter 3

The Whole Pig

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you.

* * *

Hinata sat quietly as she watched her boyfriend of one year rub his hands over his face. She had just admitted that she didn't want to have a baby, that she didn't want to be pregnant and he had yet to say anything in response. They sat on the edge of the bed in her room quietly just waiting for someone to say something.

"Why...?" He whispered suddenly.

She looked at him, his caramel colored arms hanging limply between his legs and his head hanging low like a hurt puppy. She sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and blinked tears away. "I...I'm not ready. It's not part of my plan-I didn't want to...I wanted to be married and make Jonin and...there was just so much I wanted to do first. I haven't even had my first sip of Sake yet..."

"You sound so selfish right now..."

Something dropped in the pit of her stomach, something hard and hot and it was filled with an anger she'd never felt before. It moved through her body and the closer it got to her face the more it cooled and turned to tears. She was so angry, but all she could do was cry. She wasn't selfish, she wanted better for any child she had. She wanted to experience every thing a young adult was supposed to before, she didn't want to be like one of those women in the movies who end up running off to have another family because she lived an unfulfilled life. She just wanted to be complete.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that. I just..." He sighed and pulled her into his arms, wiping a hand across her cheeks to catch the stray tears. "My family runs like a pack. We take care of each other. We cherish every child, no matter what. My mother...I would be deeply hurt if you didn't keep it."

But what about what she wanted?

Hinata nodded slowly, the tears slowing to a stop.

* * *

Hinata walked briskly through the streets of Konoha, a scarf wrapped around her head and hair. Her eyes shifted left and right behind the giant sunglasses she wore, hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone she knew on her way to her destination. The streets of Downtown Konoha were crowded with people going on with their business, shop owners yelling their wares in hopes that someone would buy and save their shop from bankruptcy. She couldn't stop and let anyone see, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by their pretty jewels and high class weaponry. She could let anyone see the Hyuga Heiress in these parts of the village without an escort. Not only that, but she was on a time schedule. Kiba only went to visit his grandmother, which left her two hours to do what she needed to do and return home without him knowing. She had no time to waste.

Her feet carried her to the steps of Sakura's newly erected Free Woman's Clinic. Seeing the front door filled her with both dread and a sense of pride, pride in her friends for doing something no other medic-nin even dared. As she walked up the steps the dread filled her almost completely and the door handle burned her finger tips. She pulled her hand away quickly, hissing in pain. The door wasn't even warm, she was just...

The young woman took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Everything would be fine, she was just...getting information. Nodding to herself, she placed her hand on the door once more and pulled it open easily. After another deep breath, she walked in and up to the Receptionists desk.

"Sign in and wait to be called." The woman behind the desk said, her voice nasally and bored. The receptionist handed her a clip board and a pen and sighed. "Fill these out and bring them back when your done."

Hinata nodded meekly and scurried over to a hard chair in the corner. She briefly looked over the paperwork before filling it all out quickly. It was the same type of paper work she had to fill out after a mission, so she wasn't too concerned with it being perfect. If needed, they can look it up...maybe.

She brought the finished paper work to the receptionist before going back to sit down. She looked around the office and spotted a clock on the wall, it's minute hand ticking by slower than she'd like. About five minutes passed before the door to the patient rooms opened and a tall woman with short blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses walked out.

"Miss...Hyuga?"

Hinata gasped and coughed erraticlly in an attempt to cover the reveal of her family name. She nodded and stood up quickly to follow the woman into the back.

"Miss. Hyuga, I am Dr. Chou and I will be attending to you for the duration or your...pregnancy. Please step into this room here and we can get started." Hinata walked into the room where only a hospital bed and a machine with a monitor stood. She sat on the beg gingerly, her feet hanging off. "Oh, you will need to change and give me a urine sample. We will be doing an ultrasound today to determine your estimated due date as well as confirm it is not an ectopic pregnancy."

"What is that?" The Hyuga whispered.

The doctor looked up from her clip bored briefly. "When the fetus has implanted somewhere other than in the uterus. It's very dangerous, especially if implanted in the fallopian tube."

Hinata nodded, watching the doctor give her a few more instructions before leaving the room to allow her time to change and do her business. She looked at the cloth robe on the counter and sighed. She had to get it over with.

When she had finished, Dr. Chou returned and asked her to lie on the bed and rolled the machine over so it was closer to the bed. Her legs were raised up on stirrups and the doctor prepped a long rounded tool with lubricant. "This is what i will be using to take a look at your uterus and ovaries. Since it is too early to see anything from the outside, we will have to look...well...Please relax and let you legs fall apart...good and just a little pressure..."

Hinata looked over at the screen and saw nothing...it was just a bunch of black blobs. The woman pointed out different identifying features but...the sack where the baby was supposed to be held looked empty. "It's probubly too early to see anything, but your tubes are clear." The woman had said. She didn't feel any different. She still wanted it out, she still wanted to go on with her life the way it was. Nothing had changed...

When the exam was over, Dr. Chou sat with her to talk about her...options.

"As it is, you were not impregnated during a mission gone wrong, nor is it during times of war so the village will not be able to pay for an abortion. If you did want to go that route, it would cost you about 78900 yen, not including the required medications to prevent infection and control the pain. There is also adoption..."

78900 yen?

That...that was more than she had saved for her rent. She didn't have enough to pay for it on her own. So now she had no choice but to go through with it? This...this was it? Hinata didn't see the Doctor throw a pitiful glance her way, her eyes were too blurred by the tears they held.

* * *

"WooooHOOOOO, I'm gonna be a grandma! Come on, we gotta go tell the rest of the clan! Tell the Akimichi's we're gonna need a whole pig tonight, let's feast!"

Hinata diverted her eyes to the ground as Kiba's mother ran around the house, heals clicking in the air. Kiba took her hand and squeezed, hoping to provide her comfort but it did nothing but make her feel worst. Her life...it was over.

* * *

a/n: Soooooooo soooo sorrry, I didn't mean to take so long to update. I've been going through alot and you'll all see what i've been going through eventually, the fic is a little over two months behind so i'll end up making a short time skip in a few chapters. But alot happened during weeks four, five and six. Not a very exciting chapter, it'll be a bit depressing for a while. Things get better in Week 8 so i'll skip week seven...Soooo. Yay!?


	4. Chapter 4

No More Room in the Oven

Chapter 4

Week 5

Roasted Duck

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fic. Thank you.

She was so happy, excited, proud but most of all _starving_. She looked at her boyfriend and matched his smile with one of hers. It took her hours to perfect it but it was finally done, a feast fit for...well...her! Naruto and Sakura brought the main dish to the table, steaming and ready to carve, all the while laughing loudly. Sakura handed the carving knife to her, she was the chef so of course she should cut it! She gazed greedily at the steaming gold duck and all the dressings and the wide array of side dishes and decided she just couldn't wait any longer. Quickly, she slid the knife into the roasted bird and watched as the tender meat fell away.

"Hinata look!" Naruto shouted excitedly

She looked at the meat that fell away and noticed the bones of two fish. It didn't bother her though, the duck probably just ate right before he was hunted down. No problem. So she continued cutting away the the fleshy meat and noticed something trying to swim underneath the next layer of breast. It...it was a little silver fish. No problem. It probably had plenty of moisture from how tender and fatty the bird was. Probably. She continued cutting and screamed when hundreds of little silver fish fell out of the duck, flapping and gaping at her. She stared, terrified, as they took their last breaths...

And she gasped as she sat up in bed, her t-shirt drenched in a cold sweat and her hands trembling terribly. It was another stupid fish dream. Were the gods trying to remind her that she was pregnant? Were they trying to drive the message home? She pressed her shaking hands to her face and breathed in deeply, sending a silent prayer to the gods and goddesses. When she had finally calmed down she looked at her bedside clock and sighed. She needed to get up an get ready for dinner. Kiba had promised he would take her out to help her relax.

Rising from the bed she gathered up her clothes for the evening and prepared to shower when she heard raised voices in the hall. Hinata bit her lip, a few days ago, Kiba had allowed Sakura and Naruto to move in, with her permission, in order to help with the rent. They lived in a three bedroom apartment in the middle of the village, rent wasn't too high for working Shinobi but with her on indefinite leave, it left a bit of a hole in their monthly food budget. Hence the need for roommates. She just wished someone had told her before how much the couple of three years argued. Peaking her head out the door, she briefly checked to make sure they weren't throwing things at each other before she closed the door and headed to the shower.

* * *

"Have you spoken to your father yet?"

Hianta coughed and pounded on her chest in an attempt to dislodge the noodle that somehow went down her wind pipe. She shook her head gently as she tried to recover from her near-demise. "No, why?"

Kiba shruged his shoulders as he moved a bit of food around on his plate. "It's been almost six months since you've talked to him in general, don't you think it's...you know...a bit important to let him know what's going on right now?"

The woman stared at him for a minute as if she were trying to figure out if he were serious or not. When he didn't say anything else, she looked down at her bowl and bit her lip. "He disowned me, the distance wasn't really my choice."

"I know, but maybe he'd be a little bit more...i don't know, loving, if you told him? Maybe he's give you your inheritance back or-"

"I don't want to talk to him either Kiba."

Kiba looked back at her in surprise. "Why not? I thought all you wanted to do was repair the relationship between you two."

The pregnant woman wiped her lips with her napkin before placing it in her lap. "I did-I do-but i wanted to make Jonin and prove to him that you...you aren't holding me back. I wanted to show him that...I can get by on my own strength and power...If i talk to him now..."

"I get that, I'm sorry i did this to you..."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached forward to grab his hand. "That's...I don't blame you Kiba-kun."

"You still need to tell him...If not for you, then for the baby..."

She nodded...For...the baby.

* * *

Later on that night, Hinata and Kiba were laying in their bed, eating the last of their fresh fruit when Kiba got up to look out the window.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he cursed.

He pulled the curtains closed and walked over to the closet. "Sasuke's out there, he was just arguing with some other shinobi but...god he's a fucking idiot!"

Hinata stood up surprised. "What? What happened?!" She watched as Kiba threw on his ninja pants and clasped his ninja gear on. "You're not going out there are you?" What was going on? They were fellow ninja, they weren't supposed to fight their brethren. What did Sasuke DO?!"

"I think he's drunk or something, he shot a fireball at the group of shinobi. Go tell Naruto and Sakura to get their fucking teammate." With those last words he jumped out the window and into the fray, completely ignoring the calls of his girlfriend.

She ran out of her bedroom and banged on her roommates door, yelling. She was panicking. She couldn't breath. What if Kiba got hurt? What was she going to do? She couldn't...She couldn't...When they answered their door she screamed at them to go help Kiba, Sasuke was...Sasuke was too strong for him alone. Sakura and Naruto were about to jump into action when an explosion from the street below shook their apartment. Hinata backed up against the wall. She couldn't handle this...

She couldn't handle this...

He left her alone, he didn't think about her...

She couldn't take care of a baby alone...

She couldn't be alone again...

Hinata broke into tears as the sound of the battle below surrounded her, echoing through her.

Why did she ever want to be a shinobi?

The last thing she knew was black...

* * *

A/N: So...Sorry this took so long, was having major computer troubles, third time im attempting to write this authors note in fact!

Anyway remember it's based upon a true story, boyfriend was unintentionally caught in the middle of a gun fight even though he didn't have one himself, just a bunch of people shooting at our house while he was outside. (people shooting were shooting at someone else) I ended up having a really bad panic attack and passing out. Our neighborhood is normally quite peaceful and crime free so it was extremely terrifying when all of this happened. We still have a bullet hole in our window...

Anyway, it's my birthday tomorrow, reviews would be the best birthday present ever!

Much love!


	5. Chapter 5

No More Room in the Oven

Chapter 5

Week 6

Just Crackers

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not Own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fic. Thank you.

The tall shrubbery seemed to part menacingly as she walked down the path leading to the Hyuga mansion came into view and she took a deep breath to calm her guards, who were probably relaxing lazily before she came within range of their all seeing eyes,stood ramrod straight with their hands behind their backs and a hard expressions on their faces. The disowned Hyuga looked down at herself briefly, just to assure herself that she was presentable. The bottom of her baby blue sundress swished around her calves as she walked. It was spotless,not a single spot or string out of place. IT was perfect. Of course, she thought, her father would find fault in her attire regardless of whether she were naked or not.

"Miss Hinata, to what do we owe the misfortune?"

Hinata jumped as the gate opened and one of the elders stepped out, his hands hidden by the white sleeves of his Kimono. The young woman bowed her head in respect, mostly out of habit, and flushed brightly. "I-i have arranged a meeting with father, Elder-sama."

The Elder grunted and nodded."I see. I suppose you have come to your senses and realized the error of your ways?"

Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground as she folded he'r hands in front of her belly. "No Elder-sama."

He grunted once more before turning to the mansion. "I will have a branch member retrieve your father, in the mean time, you may make your way to the visitors garden. I trust that you can find the way on your own?"

Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip until the metallic taste of blood burned her tongue. The visitors garden was where the Hyuga held meetings with important dignitaries who they felt could not be trusted within the walls of the Hyuga compound. To have her wait there to speak to her own father...There was no greater insult. It stabbed though her, twisting itself in the old festering wound her family had left six months ago. She couldn't break down now though so she sucked back the tears that threatened to fall and pulled her composure back together and prayed the elder hadn't seen her moment of weakness. Nodding her head, she whispered with a shaky voice, "Yes Elder-sama."

The elder turned to walk away only to stop and give her a look of complete displeasure. "Do not forget that your direct relation to the current and future clan heads are your only saving grace from the burden of the curse mark. Do not place further shame upon our blood or action will be taken." With that, he placed his hands behind his back and walked back into the comfort of the Hyuga compound, barking orders at the unfortunate Branch member to cross his path.

Hinata watched until he was out of view and turned her gaze to the sky. What was she to do now? Sighing, she started on her way to the visitors garden.

The garden was elaborate in design with its hundreds of lilies, tulips and azaleas. Acacia bushes were in full bloom and the trees were heavy with ripened fruit. A sweet and calm aroma filled the garden with the illusion of peace and trust, encouraging its occupants to relax and feel honored to be welcomed into such a place. This place...It was lies built upon lies, false securities and false trust. This place, with its innocent flowers and fruit, was nothing but a venus fly trap. A trap. Like the cursed seal.

"Hinata."

Hinata stood up quickly, pressing a hand to her chest jut as quickly, and looked into the eyes of the Hyuga clan head and her father. He had changed greatly since she had last seen him, his hair had much more gray in it than before and the age lines on his face had deepened into light wrinkles. He must have been stressed from many things these days for it to be effecting him so dramatically. "Are you well father?"

Hiashi said nothing, instead he swept his hand out in the direction of the pagoda that sat in the middle of the garden before making his way there, his stride slow and meaningful. Silently, she followed after him.

"What is it you wished to speak to me about? Have you and your teammate ended your...relationship?" He asked as she fell into step with him.

The young woman shook her head. "No father...I...I have something to tell you."

Hiashi nodded. "What might that be?"

Hinata swallowed hard, what was her father to think of her now? Would he drag her to the elders to have her branded her straight away before embarrassing their family further? Would he completely cut her off, ban her sister from seeing her? She should just leave. She should just let it be, let their already fragile relationship stay the way it is. She was already there though, could she really back out now? What would Kiba think of her if she did?

She couldn't. She had to tell her father regardless of the consequences. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

"How...How far along are you?"

Would he make her get rid of it? "Six weeks today."

"I see." When they reached the pagoda her father gestured for her to sit and when she did he followed suit. "Have you and...the Inuzuka decided to get married then?"

Hinata blinked slowly. Marriage? Too soon. Too fast. She couldn't think about that now, she just found out he was pregnant. "We haven't...talked about it."

"Do you need money?"

Hinata's face grew warm in anger but she bit her tongue. "Father, I did not come here to ask for money."

Her father sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I know." The two of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to the cool breeze while they both sorted their thoughts. Her father turned to her and the look on his face tore at her. "You will need the money however, I forbid you from taking a civilian job until after you deliver...when is your due date?"

"April 6th, Father I do not want your money."

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when her father took her hands in his. "Hinata, i have not been the best father to you. I do not like many of the choices you have made, and i probably wont like many of the future ones either, but if you don't listen to me we may never find out. Please do not leave me the same way your mother did. You are so much like her...Don't...Don't leave me too..." The emotion in his voice pained her and brought tears to her eyes. Her throat seemed to close up and she couldn't say a word so she nodded and and ignored the tears that fell from her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. His hand came up and wiped away some of the tears before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. One like he used to give her as a child.

When her tears stopped and she could breath normally again, she pulled out of his arms and wiped away the mess on her face.

"It won't be much..." He started. "Just enough to keep you from starving. I can't let the elders know I am giving this to you or they'll become suspicious and the Inuzuka needs to take up more missions so he can support you and the child."

"Thank you father."

* * *

Hinata woke quickly the next morning, throwing the covers off of her body as she looked at her ringing alarm clock. Her appointment! Be began to rise from the bed only to stop as a enormous wave of nausea crashed over her. Oh no. She tried breathing in through her nose in a desperate attempt at holding off the inevitable only to breath in the musky scent of Akamaru who was watching her cautiously from the other side of the room. The next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom bent over the toilet, retching out her soul. She could hear Kiba gag from the other side of the door before hurrying away, he was no good with sick people and smells. Looks like this was going to be another thing she would have to deal with alone.

"Do you need anything? Soup? Water?"

Hinata pounded her fist on the seat of the toilet as she spilled more of her guts. It was painful, especially since she had nothing in her belly. "Crackers." She croaked. "Just crackers."

* * *

A/N: Well...Isn't this lovely. An update. As you can see, this is the start of the morning sickness which didn't end till I was 14 weeks, the longest 8 weeks of my life. Okay, so I've never actually known my father, in Real Life, it is my mother who i have a really bad relationship with and the elders would be my mothers wife. ugh, longer story. Anyway, I really would like to thank Voyna for listening to me when i felt like no one else was, I really really appreciate it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I'm gonna skips week seven. Nothing but morning sickness (which lasted all effing day might i add) happened that week. Love you all, leave me some feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

No More Room in the Oven

Chapter 6

8 weeks and 2 days

Instant Ramen

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fic. Thank you.

Hinata sat in the office chair nervously, her knees pressed together while her hands sat tightly balled up on them. She glances briefly at Tsume who sat next to her reading a magazine. The doctors office was full of woman with swollen bellies and rosy cheeks. Looking at how they waddled to their designated examining room, she really hoped she didn't get that big. How would she ever pick anything up?

"What rank was Kiba's mission today?" Tsume asked.

The pregnant woman licked her dry lips, "It was only a D-rank. The office has been in a bit of a disarray since the Sasuke incident a few weeks ago and they aren't giving out too many missions to our graduating class because of it..."

Tsume tutted her tongue and flipped a page. "Sasuke shouldn't have been allowed to return as a shinobi regardless of his help during the war. I swear, Tsunade's heart is too soft to be a proper Hokage."

Hinata sighed inwardly, Kiba's family always spoke their mind regardless of who it was or what about. They simply didn't have a verbal filter. Maybe that was one of the things she liked about them, that they we're always honest, even if it was brutal some times. Hinata looked around the room at some of the other patients who seemed to scoot away from them after Tsume's bold statement. "Ano...She is still very efficient in her role. We still support the treaties with other villages..."

"Hn..." The clan head nodded slowly. "Even still, Sasuke is a threat. Especially since you live with his teammates now."

Hinata merely nodded before looking back down at her hands. "I wish Kiba could have came with me today."

"Miss. Hyuga?"

Hinata stood and followed the nurse into the back where they took her weight (She lost 6 pounds but the nurse assured her it was normal while enduring morning sickness), her urine (to check for proteins), and her blood pressure (which was absolutely perfect if she did say so herself). The nurse told her to undress from the waist down and lay on the table while she went to retrieve the doctor.

When the nurse returned with Dr. Chou, they examined her lady bits, poking and prodding to make sure everything was normal. The doctor asked her questions about her morning sickness and eating habits. She also recommended a brand of prenatal vitamins that would taste better than the ones she was currently taking.  
"Okay, everything looks good. Now we're going to do the ultrasound and see how the baby measures and see its heart."

"Can the woman I was sitting next to come in and see? She's the baby's grandmother."

Dr. Chou nodded to the nurse signalling her to bring in Kiba's mother, while she prepared for the room for the ultrasound. The door to the room opened and Tsume walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, we're going to do the ultrasound now, Miss. Hyuga if you could let your knees fall apart for me-"

Tsume looked startled for a moment, waving her hands in the air as if that would force the doctor to stop. "Wait-You're not going to do it through her belly?"

"No, it's still too early to see the baby that way. The baby is far too small for sound waves to be picked up externally."

Hinata giggled softly as Tsume backed away from her legs and into the corner. As the doctor coaxed her legs apart with a gentle hand, she lifted the same long thin instrument as before and placed it inside her.

And then she heard it.

budumpbudumpbudumpbudump

"That's the baby's heart beat and if you look here at the little flicker you can see it beating."

'budumpbudumpbudumpbudump

"The baby looks fine, a little big for eight weeks but still in the approximate gestational age range."

That heart beat. The heart beat. There was a heart beat. A little tiny heart was inside of her. A little tiny person was inside of her. She was _making_ a little tiny person inside of her. Her little tiny person. _Her_ little tiny person, and it was _moving_! Hinata watched fascinated as the doctor pointed out the baby's little appendages. She watched the baby move its little arms and legs. She watched it try to wiggle away from the intrusive device allowing her to see it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Shinobi were trained to kill, to take life away. Making life, actually watching someone grow from something not even visible to the naked eye...that was amazing.

Something shifted in her, it made her warm and fuzzy and cold and sick and everything in between all at the same time. Tears formed in her eyes. "It looks like a gummy bear..." She whispered.

The room erupted into laughter and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. She didn't want anyone to see the smile on her face.

* * *

Later that night Hinata laid in her bed with Kiba, one of his hands placed on her belly. She ran her fingers through his unruly mess of hair and sighed,snuggling closer into his chest. It was times like these that she was really glad she had him in her life. Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his chin and smiled at him brightly. "You know...I might just be a little excited."

He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips as he pulled her a little bit closer to him. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

His smile turned predatory. Hinata gasped as he leaned down and nipped at her neck , kissing and sucking on her pale skin and leaving pink spots behind. His hands started traveling from the small of her back to the hem of her shirt, sliding under easily and caressing the still flat surface of her belly. She moaned softly, it felt better than it used to, his little kisses and touches felt like fire dancing across her skin, leaving a hot trail of lava behind. Anything that touched her made her shiver in ecstasy and anticipation even the blankets sent her pleasure sensors into over drive. Kiba ran his fingers over her breasts and she winced in pain when his fingers grazed her nipples."G-gentle there..."

Kiba nodded slowly, used to her complaints about her breasts. He slid his fingers under the blanket to caress her lady bits through her panties, smiling at the growing wetness there. The woman squirmed under his touch, moaning softly with her eyes clamped shut. She didn't want Sakura and Naruto to hear her, that'd be embarrassing.

For some reason, as her love was touching her, and caressing her, the thought of Naruto turned to his favorite food. Kiba looked up as her stomach growled.

Hinata blushed brightly. "S-sorry...I think i'm hungry..."

The man frowned and sighed. He sat up slowly as he ran a hand through his hair, his erection pressing tight against his boxer shorts. "Alright...All we have is instant ramen though."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded slowly in acceptance.

* * *

A/N: So sorry it's been so long since i updated but i recently got a job so i've had almost no time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i will attempt to write the second part of Week 8 by the end of today.


	7. Chapter 7

No More Room in the Oven

Chapter 7

8 weeks and 4 days

Baked Chicken

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any copy written works used and or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you.

"-And When you reach the last door to the left, go ahead inside and the projector operator will play the video for you at the cost of 500 yen. Ma'am..." Hinata looked up from the video cassette that she gripped tightly in her right hand to smile questioningly at the older librarian woman. The woman pressed her papery lips into thinner line, sighing softly before continuing. "Are you sure you want to watch this video? It's not...the best looking thing in the world..."

The young woman glanced down at the video once more before nodding her head. "Yes ma'am, I think this is something I need to see." She looked up at her once more. "Don't worry about me, I am a shinobi, I'm sure I've seen worse."

"Y-yes but this is Childbirth-"

Hinata bowed to the woman, careful of her bloating belly. "Thank you for your help, I think I will be on my way then." When the librarian nodded, she smiled and turned to follow the directions the librarian had given her. The video burned in her hand as she grew closer to seeing it. She could hear the baby on the cover crying and wailing in her mind, she could feel it trying to reach her with it's pudgy fingers, telling her to put the video back. Curiosity killed the cat every time.

But satisfaction brought it back.

As she turned the last corner, she slowed her quick stride to a slow walk. She could still turn around. She could still live ignorant to the happenings down there during child birth. Shaking her head softly she entered the room, smiling briefly at the projector operator sitting behind the desk in the dimly lit room. "Ohayou...Ano...I'd like to watch this recording?"

The man pushed her glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose before nodding and taking the video from her. His eyebrows rose to his hairline and he cleared his throat loudly. "Well..Um.. Right, the cost is 500 yen. I will be behind that window there, operating the machine from the other side...However, i'd appreciate it if you'd...erm...knock on the window when it is finished. I'd rather not see this..."

Hinata nodded as she took a single bill out of her pocket and handed it to the man. He motioned for her to sit in the chair before walking into the other room.

She sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair, everything was uncomfortable to her these days, and she folded her shaking hands in her lap.

A white screen lowered from the ceiling and she heard the machine start from behind her. Butterflies fluttered in her belly as the numbers flashed across the screen in and epic count down.

3

2

1

_"How you feeling mom?"_

_The woman on the bed looked down at the camera, disheveled blonde hair stuck to her face and beads of sweat sprouting on her forehead. She said nothing as she panted heavily, a hand grasping the top of her swollen belly. _

_The camera moved to look at the doctor between her legs. "Alright, you're fully dilated, it's time to push, think you can do that mom? Ready to see your little boy?" The doctor reached his gloved hand out and picked up a syringe with a rather large needle from the prep table. "Okay, I'm going to numb you a little bit, it's going to hurt at first. Try not to flinch...and all done." He passed the needle to a nurse and braced himself between the woman's legs. _

Hinata turned her eyes back to the screen, she couldn't even bare the thought of a needle that size poking her...down there...ugh it was horrifying!The woman looked like she was in so much pain, was it even worth it?

_The doctor placed his hands on either side of her vagina before looking up at her. "Alright, on the count of three I'm going to need you to push." When she nodded, the camera zoomed in on her lady bits. "One, Two, Thee-push..."_

Hinata gagged as she watched something make the woman's vagina bulge and pulse over and over again with every push. It was like watching Naruto put his fist through his enemies chest without actually getting all the way through. Over and over and over again until-OH MY GOD!

Hinata bent over and tossed her lunch all over the floor.

* * *

Hinata arrived at Tsume's house later that day still feeling nauseous and completely embarrassed for making the nice man clean up her mess. As she pushed the door open and sighed, it seemed like everyone was there. Kiba waved at her before getting up off the living room floor to hug her.

"How'd it go?"

She grimed. "F-fine." Kiba nodded and walked her toward the kitchen, allowing her she say hello to the rest of his family along the way. When they reached the kitchen she smiled at his grandmother who gave her a hug and asked about her condition.

"Hey Hinata, you got here just in time! Dinner just got finished. Do you want some?" Tsume yelled from the stove.

"A-ah, no thank you. I'm not feeling well." The pregnant woman rubbed her belly slowly. Morning sickness had taken over her life, if she didn't eat she threw up but if she ate she threw up too. It was a lose lose situation.

Tsume looked at her skeptically, "It can't be that bad, you should at least be able to eat something. Come on I'll make you a plate. Sit down, get comfortable. You're not going to starve my grandchild."

Hinata did as she was told, throwing her boyfriend a look in the process. Her stomach turned sickeningly as she watched Tsume place food on a plate. She shifted in her seat and rubbed her belly again, hopefully she wont get nauseous in front of his entire family. Two minutes later, Tsume placed a plate heaping with meaty things in front of her. It's all smelled delicious, she could honestly say that it made her morning sickness subside. Picking up half a rib with her finger tips, she dug in. The barbecue was sweet and tangy and she nearly moaned from the foodgasm it gave her. It didn't take her any time at all to finish the rib slices on her plate. Then she started on the baked chicken. It tasked...Like morning sickness.

Hinata jumped up from the table and ran outside so that she could spill her guts in the grass.

Apparently the baby didn't like chicken.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Like seriously. I would give you all the reasons why everything is so late and screwed up but then i'd be ruining the story for you all. Anyway, If you read ONNAHSF (Oh No Not Another Highschool Fic) or ADS ( A Distant Shore) I should have chapters to you guys sooner rather than later. Again, sorry for taking forever. Lve you,Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

No More Room in the Oven

Authors note

I want to apologize.

Last year, a week after my birthday i had gotten really sick. Had a fever of 104.5 F for about 4 days.

On the fourth day my water broke.

I was only 18 weeks pregnant.

I had thought I'd be able to continue writing, however I was greatly mistaken.

I wanted to share my story with you all.

But it just hurts too much.

Honestly, I feel like as soon as I wanted to have a baby...

She was taken away.

We named her Paige Acacia.

She looked just like her daddy.

I was alone in my grief.

My friends and family stopped talking to me.

MY boyfriend had a new, highly demanding job.

I was alone.

I haven't been able to write anything, not enough to feel good about uploading it.

So, I apologize.

This story will not have the ending you had hoped for.

However...I do wish to share my feelings during those few moments when i knew i was about to lose her.

If you'll read it, it's below.

* * *

Hinata's eyes opened slowly, the medicine the hospital had been giving her made her more drowsy than usual. Her stomach still hurt badly and her lady bits were swollen and inflamed still. The medicine wasn't even working. She looked around the hospital room briefly, it was early morning it seemed. She had been here for four days, still they don't know what is wrong with her. Why couldn't they make her fever go away? Even Tsunade was worried. She looked over at the visitors bed and smiled softly at her boyfriend who lay curled up in a ball.

She had to pee though.

She maneuvered the cords and ivs connected to her so that she could swing her feet around and stand up. Slowly and painfully she started walking the four or five steps to the bathroom door only to stop when a gush of...something fell to the floor. Her heart stopped. Tears sprang to her eyes. Oh god. She could open her mouth. She couldn't even think. As quickly as she could she went and grabbed the remote and clicked the button for a nurse. A voice cam on over the intercom...What did she say? Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. The next thing she knew, there was three nurses in her room, all of them trying to speak to her at once but she couldn't hear them, she was under water. She was drowning. What was happening? She looked down at the floor. OH. Her water...her water broke...Her baby...She was going to lose her baby. Just when she started fall in love with her kicks and punches and her rolling and tumbling. Just when she started to fall in love with the way she would press up against her when she placed her hand on her belly. Just when she started to WANT her. Why?! Why did this always happen to her?! When did she get a break?! When did she get to have something she wanted?! It just wasn't fair! WHY!

The nurses kept asking questions and there was only one thing she could say to them.

She still had to pee.


End file.
